Love begets love
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Porque el amor engendra amor, y el amor no sigue las reglas y es igual para todos.


**Disclaimer:** H.P no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

 **LOVE BEGETS LOVE**

 **.**

 **El amor engendra amor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parte 1. No fue amor a primera vista**

Harry se mordió el labio viendo a Malfoy masticar su comida en silencio. Tomaba pequeños bocados elegantemente, los masticaba y los tragaba. En ocasiones revolvía desanimadamente el plato y en otras observaba sus alrededores y volvía a lo suyo. Harry sabía que este proceso se repetiría una y otra vez hasta que el alimento se gastara, y entonces Malfoy se pondría de pie y se retiraría fuera de la vista de Harry, hasta que les tocara una clase juntos o hasta el día siguiente.

En otros momentos Harry hubiera jurado que planeaba algo malo pero, para su gran aburrimiento y preocupación, esto era ahora algo realmente común. El Príncipe de Slytherin, quien en su tiempo era la persona más llamativa de Hogwarts por su ostentosa personalidad, ahora era un alma silenciosa y tranquila que se la pasaba en la biblioteca, en su sala común y sólo cuando iba a clases o al Gran Comedor se le veía andando por los pasillos del castillo. Ya no miraba ni molestaba a Harry, ya no jugaba Quidditch, ya no lo enfrentaba en los pasillos, ni gritaba su nombre en los corredores o se burlaba de sus amigos.

Ya no era Draco Malfoy, el némesis de Harry Potter. Ahora sólo era un Draco Malfoy, un slytherin común. Hablaba con pocos compañeros, cumplía sus deberes, raramente paseaba por los jardines y sus únicas salidas consistían en ir Hogsmade con sus amigos.

Nada más.

Al perder su interés por Harry Potter, Draco había obtenido una rutina predecible y obligaba a Harry a tenerla también. La primera vez que habían quedado frente a frente una parte de Harry se sintió entusiasmado de volver a la adrenalina que solo Malfoy podía lograr pero, cuando éste pasó sin mirarlo, esa parte se decepcionó totalmente al ni siquiera ser reconocido. Su orgullo y enojo lo hicieron decirse a sí mismo que no importaba pero, cuando los días pasaron, esa parte empezó a extrañar a Malfoy.

 _No mucho. Solo un poquito._

Lo suficiente para que Harry no pudiera ni dormir.

Era tan solo que todo eso era tan... extraño. A Harry le molestaba no oír su voz molestando Hufflepuffs o Gryffindors, o platicando con algún Ravenclaw. Incluso cuando respondía a las preguntas que los profesores hacían, no había emoción en su voz. Ni siquiera superar a Hermione, le parecía emocionante. Él era ahora tan autómata que Harry estaba llegando a algo parecido a la preocupación; sentimiento que nunca en su vida había tenido por Malfoy. Tampoco era que el rubio tuviese mucho que decir o razones para ser exageradamente feliz, y él lo sabía, pero una parte le decía que aún era lo suficientemente importante para el rubio como para perder, aunque sea un poquito, los estribos.

Por supuesto, luego de diversos intentos de llamar su atención, Harry había descubierto lo decepcionante de ver que no era así.

Viendo al rubio levantarse y observando sus distantes ojos grises, Harry extrañó la calidez, la diversión, la felicidad, incluso la burla y maldad que esos ojos solían expresar anteriormente. Sus ojos verdes bebieron con la mirada los grises, esperando algo, lo que fuera que le dijera que su antiguo compañero estaba ahí.

 _Y no encontraba nada._

Cuando Parkinson y Zabini se pararon y alcanzaron al rubio, Harry frunció el ceño y revolvió su propia comida tratando de evitar ver como Zabini le palmeaba la espalda al rubio y Parkinson se le colgaba del brazo. Evitó ver por décima cuarta vez como sus ojos vacíos se volvieron ligeramente cálidos, su rostro sonrió ligeramente y la continua postura firme se relajaba. Ellos eran los únicos que podían hacer a Malfoy sentir algo. Miró a Ginny a propósito, durante el tiempo que debería tomarle al Slytherin marcharse, y luego miró nuevamente a la puerta, donde ya no había ni pista del rubio. Mejor, se dijo. Pero aun así miró tristemente su plato.

 _No. Malfoy nunca le dejaría acercarse._

Especialmente porque las únicas personas que parecían existir para él eran sus amigos.

 _Algo que Harry había rechazado ser._

.

 **Parte 2. Las primeras impresiones son las más duraderas.**

Decir que estaba enojado por enojarse al ver a Parkinson y Zabini captar la atención de Malfoy le molestaba un poco a Harry, y sus pasos a través de los pasillos lo hacían notar a todos. Tanto que incluso Draco, quien caminaba hacia su sala común totalmente desatendido de su exterior, se sobresaltó cuando la magia del moreno lo rozó furioso y volteó a ver la fuente de esa magia.

Era Potter, caminando a las mazmorras.

Nunca lo había visto enojado hasta ese extremo, pensó el rubio, y supuso que quien lo hiciera enojar debía ser muy valiente de meterse con el gryffindor que le había pateado el trasero incluso a Lord Voldemort. Por supuesto, si Harry no estuviera refunfuñando quizá habría notado la cara de sorpresa que Draco Malfoy tenía enfocada en él. Así pues, siguió su camino sin ver al Príncipe de Slytherin mirarlo totalmente confundido, con sus orbes platas fijas en él, tal como llevaba meses esperando.

Luchando con esa vieja sensación de evitar que Potter entrara en sus territorios, y con ese viejo impulso de llama su atención, Draco dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado. O al menos lo intentó, porque en ese momento Blaise pasó corriendo a su lado y lo jaló del brazo, haciendo que soltara sus libros.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido, mientras los recogía.

-Pansy me quitó el elixir de euforia que tenía en mi mochila, y acabo de ver a Potter pasar con un humor de perros. Apuesto que hizo algo. Debemos encontrarla antes de que haga una locura.

Le tomó unos segundos procesarlo pero cuando lo hizo, Draco abrió los ojos y sintió el pánico correr a través de él.

-Por Merlín, Potter está yendo a las mazmorras-no pudo evitar casi chillar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. Parecía enojado así que no quise meterme con él. Iba terminar pateando mi trasero.

Blaise apresuró el paso.

-Pues ahora pateará el de Pansy. Salazar, ten piedad y envíale un rayo a ella-pidió.

Draco hubiera reído si no estuviera preocupado, pero en lugar de eso se apresuró en correr. Por supuesto, no llegaron a tiempo. Cuando Pansy y Potter se cruzaron, y él la miró con enojo, ellos esperaron una batalla de hechizos y palabras hirientes. Pero al contrario de que lo que esperaron, Pansy sonrió y lo acorraló a la pared, congelando a Potter del asombro. Miró a su amigo como para convencerse que él estaba imaginando lo que veía, pero cuando Blaise abrió la boca y sus ojos se iluminaron de sorpresa, supo que lo que veía era cierto.

Y no supo cómo sentirse.

Pansy no iba a matarlo.

 _Iba a besarlo._

-Me gustas-le dijo la Slytherin al Gryffindor y se acercó aún más y mirándolo dulcemente.

-Draco… ¿Qué hacemos?

Ninguno de los dos lo pudo evitar. Draco miró a Potter quien abrió los ojos enormemente y parecía a punto de gritar; y Blaise a Pansy, que parecía a punto de saltar sobre Potter hasta aprovecharse de él.

Ambos le lanzaron un desmaius no verbal a su amiga.

Justo cuando el cuerpo de Pansy iba a caer, Blaise la tomó y se la llevó lejos. Ni siquiera pensó en levitarla, tan solo la arrastró lo más rápido que pudo, huyendo de la escena, e inseguro de que la situación pudiera empeorar con sus acciones. Observando a Blaise azotar a Pansy contra una esquina, Draco sintió un escalofrío en la espalda que indicaba la mirada de Potter sobre él.

¿Qué hacer? se preguntó y se golpeó la frente. No tenía explicaciones. No tenía excusas. Ni siquiera tenía idea de los sentimientos de Pansy.

 _Los sentimientos de Pansy._

Por Merlín. Ahora sus sentimientos serían _tan_ públicos. Cuando ella reaccionara se sentiría avergonzada y humillada. Cuando esto saliera en público, todos hablarían de ella, de Potter, de su antigua relación con Pansy.

Morgana...

Escuchando a Potter hacer ruiditos de empezar a comprender, Draco pensó que lo mejor sería la retirada. Cerró los ojos dolorosamente por un segundo y los siguió.

.

 **Parte 3. Un gesto vale más que mil palabras.**

-Tienes que estar bromeando, Harry.-se rio Ron con lágrimas en los ojos.-No puedo creer que le gustes a Parkinson; es decir, ella te quiso entregar a Lord Voldemort y te ha estado amenazado por años. Y todo por un beso. Imagínate si quiere boda.

Harry enrojeció.

-Cállate Ron. Te lo conté en voz baja. No lo grites.

-Pero es que es Parkinson, la chica más Slytherin que he conocido. Es como si-se pausó buscando una buena idea y cuando esta pareció llegar sonrió triunfante-¡Como si a ti te gustara Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin e hijo de la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro!

Harry se sobresaltó con la idea. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Eres tan idiota Ron. Harry solo lo escuchó por ahí, ¿no es cierto?

Harry suspiró.

-No en realidad. Ella llegó, me azotó contra la pared e iba a besarme cuando Malfoy y Zabini aparecieron de la nada.-Dijo sintiendo el mismo escalofrío que lo recorrió cuando Pansy acercó su cara a la suya- Zabini la sujeto del cuello y la arrastró de regreso a las mazmorras. Malfoy parecía sentir vergüenza por ella, porque puso su mano en la cara y negó con su cabeza. Luego los siguió sin mirarme ni una sola vez. Parecía que lo que Parkinson hizo le había dolido a él.

Hermione lo miró interesada

-¿Dolido de qué forma? ¿De la forma de no puedo creer que Parkinson lo quisiera a él y su corazón estuviera roto, o de la forma estoy terriblemente avergonzado de tu comportamiento?

Harry abrió la boca, la miró durante segundos y luego la cerró.

-No lo sé. Bueno, su cara cambió tanto que no podría decirte. Estaba temeroso, como si le diera pena ajena lo que había hecho y luego se vio como si estuviera analizando cómo salir de un gran problema.

-Bueno,-exclamó Ron divertido-velo por el lado bueno, ahora cada vez que quiera molestarte alguno de ellos tres solo tienes que reírte de lo que Parkinson hizo. Esto será divertido.

Harry siguió tomando el desayuno y miró de reojo a los slytherin. Ellos no lo habían insultado por semanas, pensó; y cuando Parkinson alzó la mirada y luego lo miraba con furia avergonzada, supo que ella sabía que los otros dos ya se habían enterado de la historia. Ella dijo algo a Zabini quien negó con la cabeza y volvió a lo suyo. Pero fue Draco Malfoy quien llamó su atención. Alzó sus ojos grises hacia la pelinegra y frunció el ceño ante la mirada. Luego miró hacia Ron, que tenía una gran sonrisa burlona.

Demostraba una emoción que Harry hacía mucho no veía.

 _Deseo de venganza._

De pronto, Harry ya no estuvo seguro de que Ron se divertiría.

.

 **Parte 4. La suerte está echada.**

-Es que...

-Lo que hiciste fue una total vergüenza para los Slytherins, Pansy Parkinson-opinó Blaise Zabini sentándose en el piso de la Torre de Astronomía. El trío dorado estaba en la biblioteca, así que ellos decidieron que la Torre era terreno neutro y estarían bien ahí. Pansy no dijo nada, pero se sentó al lado de Blaise y agachó la mirada totalmente derrotada-Más para ti. No te bastaba las burlas que ya nos echan. No. Tenías que aumentarlas hacia ti y pronto hacia los demás. Tú sabes de cómo va esto. Tu honor es nuestro honor. No sólo nos has dejado como idiotas sino también como desesperados. ¿No lo crees, Draco?-le dijo al rubio que miraba a las afueras, sentado en la ventana de la Torre de Astronomía. Dicho chico desvió su mirada del exterior y miró al italiano asintiendo.

-Fue humillante-dijo sin expresiones-Será humillante.

-Draco-lloriqueó Pansy.

-Pudiste decirnos que te gustaba Potter. Nos hubiéramos alejado. Tú sabes, para evitarnos el mal trago y evitárselo a Potter. Las burlas hubieran sido omitidas. O bien, podríamos haberte podido ayudar, quizá una confesión menos brusca hubiera tenido mejores resultados...

Pansy enrojeció.

-Él no me gusta-dijo mirando al suelo.- Estaba influenciada con la poción, solo quería sentirme bien.

Blaise alzó la ceja.

-Claro que no te gusta. Sólo arrinconas a cualquier chico, al que le tienes ganas, a la pared para satisfacer tus deseos. Eso te convierte en una puta. No sé si es mejor.

Si ella no supiera que ellos tres crecieron como hermanos, y Blaise le estaba tirando en cara otro error, le hubiera dado una cachetada. Sin embargo únicamente los miró a ambos totalmente ofendida. Draco miró la cara su mejor amiga y alzó su ceja derecha. Los tres sabían que estaba exigiendo una explicación así que ella jugueteo con su túnica y susurró lo más bajo que pudo.

-Él es el héroe, y se puso muy atractivo-explicó sin mirar a sus amigos totalmente roja-Quería besarlo y luego lanzarle un obliviate. No se suponía que llegaran.

Blaise la miró burlón.

-¿En serio creías que podías hechizar a Potter así nada más? Pans, te salvamos de la expulsión.

-Era posible, iba a estar congelado.

Draco, que seguía observando a la ventana, la miró nuevamente. Parecía desinteresado en el asunto pero Blaise sabía que estaba meditando todas las posibles situaciones futuras y los contraataques necesarios. Sabía que estaba pensando en lo que la slytherin había hecho. Aun así tomo su tiempo y le respondió a Pansy, aunque sabía que sus palabras no le gustarían.

-Espero que no congelado por un hechizo, porque entonces sí que no te salvabas. Eres la chica que quería entregar al niño-que-vivió, no creerían que lo besaste porque es guapo y lo hechizarías para que lo olvidara. Seguramente te acusarían de agravio o algo así. Eso si Potter no te mandaba a volar literalmente lejos, de la impresión.

Blaise se alzó de hombros.

-Es un poquito más probable que te metieran a Azkabán por intento de violación o asesinato, o algo así. No sólo lo ibas a besar a Potter, con toda esa poción que te tomaste Pans, tu adrenalina estaba al mil y te aseguro que lo ibas a llevar hasta el final en pleno pasillo.

-Pero quizá-agregó sonrojada-le hubiera llegado a gustar y ...

-Te pediría que se viesen cada vez que tuviera ganas.

-¡Pero podría enamorarse! -insistió ella.

-¡O dejarte luego de decenas de veces de estar _complacido_!-reclamó Blaise.

Pansy bajó la mirada totalmente humillada.

-Lo sabes Pansy, es mucho más probable que pasara lo último. ¡Conociéndolo era más probable que no iniciara nada!

Teniendo un poco de lástima por su amiga, Draco la miró fijamente.

-Pans, solo tenemos 17 años. Conocerás más personas, te enamorarás de nuevo. Realmente, ¿hubieras sido capaz de aguantar todo lo que implica ser la novia de Potter? Fuimos mortífagos Pans. Incluso si Potter te quisiese algún día, tú sabes que Ginevra Weasley, a la que todos quieren como su esposa, se entrometería en tu relación. Los Weasley siempre estarán ahí con todas sus _importantes_ opiniones para Potter. Al principio la relación estará muy amañada y cizañosa. Si Potter iniciara la relación sería mucho mejor en todos los aspectos, mucho más si no inicia de esa forma tan...-pensó sus palabras-impropia.

Ella asintió sabiendo que Draco quería decir otra palabra. Palabra que le había hecho hacer una mueca de asco.

El silencio abarcó el lugar mientras Draco desviaba la mirada de Pansy. Sin saber que más hacer, Blaise le tiró una botella de jugo de calabaza y sonrió.

-Bien, ahora que hemos quedado de acuerdo y que alejaré todas las pociones posibles de ti, creo que podremos seguir con nuestras vidas. No podemos llorar por el vino derramado, así que simplemente esperemos lo que vendrá.

La chica slytherin asintió y apoyo su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, miró al rubio y cuando éste arrugó ligeramente su frente, no pudo evitar preocuparse.

-¿Potter, Pans? ¿En serio?-le burló Blaise distrayendo a la morena de sus pensamientos.

-Él nunca se fijaría en mí y yo sé que es un imposible, pero quería intentarlo-les dijo desanimada.

-Y ahora eres la burla de los Gryffindors, Weasley no ha podido mantener la bocota cerrada. Escuché a una Hufflepuff reírse de ti en la mañana.

Pansy suspiró tristemente.

-Lo soy.

Cuando Blaise le tiró una botella de jugo a Draco, él la atrapó con una mano, se bajó de la ventana, y se tiró al lado de ambos. Del lado de Blaise.

-No estamos en condiciones de meternos en problemas, Pans- le dijo-Tampoco creo que Potter confiara en tus inocentes intenciones. Quizá, si te gusta aún, más adelante puedas hacer algo al respecto.

Blaise miró a Draco con una extraña expresión.

-Draco, ¿te sientes bien?

-Podrías demostrarle que cambiaste, que solo fue un pequeño momento de estrés. Aunque quizá ahora no sea necesario. Prácticamente sabe que lo quieres, las personas que quieren a alguien no quieren dañarlas, ¿cierto?-comentó jugando con su botella.

El italiano hizo una mueca.

-Quizá Potter lo piense así, pero la comadreja y la sabelotodo serán otra historia. O se burlarán de ti, que ya lo hace Weasley, o desconfiarán de tus intenciones, que seguramente Granger lo hace. Ellos no son gatitos inocentes como Potter. Weasley es tan impulsivo que cae en lo peligroso.

Draco destapó su jugo de calabaza y tomó un trago.

-Realmente me hubiera gustado que te enamoraras de alguien más, Pans-opinó y ella agachó la mirada y jugó con su falda.

-A mí también.

Y después de eso, los tres se quedaron en silencio hasta la hora de queda, bebiendo jugo de calabaza y mirando el cielo. Cuando Draco se quedó dormido en el hombro del moreno, ella acarició sus cabellos suavemente y Blaise los observó en silencio un segundo, antes de detener su mano.

.

 **Parte 5. La persistencia ama atraer errores.**

Ron tenía buen corazón, pero no podía evitar querer un poco de venganza por las bromas que los Slytherin le hicieron en su tiempo. Así que, sabiendo que lo que menos querían los slytherins en su último año era problemas, cuando Harry no estaba cerca solía lanzar comentarios incómodos o burlones hacia ellos; y, con orgullo y satisfacción, veía sus caras resentidas y furiosas. Todas, excepto la de Draco Malfoy.

No importaba lo que le dijera, él no reaccionaba, no lo miraba. No existía para él. Por supuesto, eso era antes de que Parkinson intentara besar a Harry, porque ahora había visto decenas de muestras de enojo en su rostro.

-Así que-dijo Ron burlón sin poder evitarlo, una vez más, durante las clases de pociones. Él y Harry estaban sentados atrás de Draco y Blaise, quien en silencio cortaban ingredientes y mezclaban la poción- ¿Parkinson siempre está arrinconando chicos para besuquearlos?

Toda la clase se volteó ante el comentario, empezaron los murmullos, y Parkinson se agachó sobre su asiento. El único sonido que se escuchó era el de un cuchillo cayendo. El de Malfoy. Harry miró ofendido a su amigo y Hermione lo golpeó atrás de él, pero Ron estaba satisfecho, porque Draco apretaba su puño firmemente.

Harry los miró preocupado. Malfoy era peligroso cuando estaba furioso, y era obvio que estaba llegando al límite.

-¿Cómo llamaban a Lavander las serpientes por besuquearse conmigo en todos lados?-preguntó sobresaltando a la rubia que estaba en una mesa lejos de ellos-¿Una zorra?

Blaise caminó hacia él y estuvo a punto de jalarlo por la camisa cuando Draco tomó su mano y negó. Era bastante obvio que tanto él como el italiano estaban luchando por ejercer su decisión sobre el otro. Finalmente, ambos intercambiaron miradas por un largo tiempo, asintieron y volvieron a su poción.

Ron enrojeció.

-¿No dirás nada? ¿No defenderás a tu amiguita? Ah, por supuesto. Ahora que no es tu perrita faldera no tiene ningún interés para ti.

-Ron basta-le riñó Hermione.-El profesor volverá pronto y...-cuando notó que eran las intenciones de Ron abrió la boca indignada-¡Ron Weasley! basta.

-¿Basta de qué, Mione?-preguntó inocente y no notó que Blaise y Draco intercambiaban miradas y guardaban ingredientes en sus túnicas. Cuando la clase terminó y Pansy intentó acercarse a ellos, siendo rechazada sutilmente, Daphne la guio fuera del salón y le asintió a los dos Slytherin. Ellos esperaron un momento y luego se dirigieron a las aulas vacías. Cuando encontraron un salón libre, Draco se adentró y quedó parado en medio del salón. Blaise por su parte, se mantuvo pegado a la puerta para no ser notado. Solo entonces, cuando Harry quiso acercarse y disculparse con ellos a causa de Ron, Draco sacó los ingredientes de su bolsillo y los sopló en la cara del moreno.

-Lo siento Potter-le dijo- Pero no permitiré que nadie humille a Pansy, mucho menos tu amigo.

El polvo que lo rodeó, lo aturdió y empezó a cerrar los ojos, dejándose caer.

-Solo te hará dormir-escuchó que dijo el rubio mientras lo atrapaba.-Lo prometo. Tú no eres el problema.

Sintiendo las manos cálidas y firmes sostenerlo, Harry se desmayó a la vez que un asustado Ron llegaba corriendo y miraba a Zabini petrificarlo y sonreír victorioso. Los ojos de Malfoy, ellos se mantuvieron fríos. Pero Ron se dio cuenta de una cosa. Nunca debió meterse con Parkinson.

Nunca debió meterse con Malfoy.

Lo último que vio fue la cara de Zabini, dándole un puñetazo. Luego un líquido cayó sobre él.

.

 **Parte 6. Los eventos próximos proyectan sus sombras frente a ellos.**

-Señor Weasley, Señor Potter-oyeron a McGonagall gritar indignada.- ¿Cómo se les ocurre dormir en un aula vacía? ¡Faltaron a todas sus clases!

Ambos se levantaron sobresaltados y se miraron entre sí. ¿Qué hacían ahí?

Se miraron el uno al otro con la intención de encontrar la respuesta pero finalmente negaron entre ellos. No tenían ni idea.

-30 puntos menos de Gryffindor por cada uno. -Dijo sin importarles la cara de dolor que ambos pusieron-Vuelvan a sus habitaciones.

Asintiendo, ambos caminaron por el pasillo directo hacia la Torre.

-¿Cómo llegamos ahí compañero?-le preguntó el pelirrojo cerca de la puerta y Harry negó sin saberlo. Recordaba la clase de pociones, a Parkinson avergonzada, a Zabini queriendo partirle la cara a Ron y a Malfoy evitándolo. Luego él había ido a disculparse y salió del salón. Y después ...

-No lo sé, ni siquiera sé por qué ...-sus palabras se cortaron y miró a Ron golpeando su hombro.

-¡Auch!

-Te pedí que no lo gritaras. No tenías derecho de burlarte de ella. Eres igual de fastidioso y cruel que ellos.

Ron torció la boca.

-Vamos Harry, solo les regresé una.

-Usándome a mí-protestó y entró a la sala común donde lo dejó a manos de Hermione para ser regañado. Sonrió satisfecho y subió a su cuarto. Mientras cerraba la puerta su mente no pudo evitar reproducir la escena de la mañana. Malfoy y Zabini saliendo del salón y hablando en voz baja, él corriendo detrás de ellos para disculparse. Una suave calidez se sentía en su mano derecha, justo donde Malfoy le había tocado al atraparlo.

Por supuesto, él no lo sabía.

Así que no podía evitar recordar una y otra vez la escena de él apresurándose para alcanzar al rubio.

¿Había logrado alcanzar a Malfoy? No lo recordaba. Su ceño se frunció. ¿Malfoy no sería capaz de haber hecho algo, cierto? Tomando su ropa para bañarse, se olvidó del asunto. No, no le dolía nada. No se sentía mal. No tenía marcas de heridas. Además él no fue quien atacó a Parkinson, fue Ron...

Malfoy ya ni lo miraba, quizá solo se desmayó a mitad del camino. Ahora, ¿Cómo explicaba que Ron también lo hubiera hecho y que estuvieran en ese aula?

.

 **Parte 7. Las desgracias nunca vienen solas.**

Cuando despertó al día siguiente sintió un cuerpo cálido a su lado y podía sentir un ligero respirar en su pecho. La persona junto a él se removió inquieta y se pegó a él aún más. Harry bostezo preguntándose si estaba todavía en su campamento donde los tres dormían tan pegados a veces que no podían evitar poner un pie o un brazo sobre el otro. Pero luego recordó que la guerra había acabado y asustado se levantó, sobresaltando a la otra persona quien también se sentó.

Era una chica, ojos verdes, cabello negro, tenía...

Tenía la cicatriz de Voldemort...

Gritaron.

El grito sobresaltó a todos los de al lado y despertaron sorprendidos, corriendo a la cama de Harry. Cuando Ron abrió la cortina, abrió la boca sorprendido al mirar a la chica de largos cabellos con una piyama muy parecida a la de su amigo y cuando los dos voltearon y gritaron su nombre con la misma cara de susto, preguntándole que estaba pasando, no supo que decir.

-¿Harry?

-¿Qué?-respondieron ambos.

-Dijo Harry-se quejó el niño que vivió y ella hizo una mueca enojada.

-Pues resulta que soy Harry-le dijo con las manos en las caderas para sorpresa de sus amigos-Harry James Potter.

-Es imposible, ese soy. Y tú eres...-ella alzó una ceja y Harry pudo leer el peligro que corría si no medía sus palabras-Una chica.

Ella se miró las manos y tocó su pecho impactada.

-Oh, es cierto-Dijo sorprendida.

-Además no puedes ser yo. Yo soy yo y estoy aquí-dijo poniéndola en marcha nuevamente.

Ella lo miró divertida e hizo una sonrisa que era típica en Draco Malfoy cuando se burlaba de él. Darse cuenta de eso lo hizo sentir peor.

 _Era una sonrisa tan Slytherin._

-Yo también soy yo y estoy aquí, por si no lo habías visto-le dijo burlona.

-Alguien llame a Hermione-dijo Ron temblando y Neville salió corriendo del cuarto mientras los demás veían a los otros dos debatir quien era el verdadero Harry Potter. Por supuesto, Harry era un chico y con solo eso, llevaba ventaja para el disgusto de la morena.

.

 **Parte 8. La adversidad hace al hombre sabio.**

Harry, su versión chica, aún no podía dejar de sonreír por lo ocurrido en la mañana. Apenas Hermione había cruzado la puerta, Ron se había puesto de rodillas y le había empezado a decir _todas_ y cada una de las cosas que le gustaban de la chica. Solo tres en realidad.

Todo iba bien, Hermione estaba roja y sorprendida, y parecía a punto de confesarse hasta que Ronald Weasley empezó a descifrar _todo_ lo que odiaba de ella y por qué. Se tapó la boca, pero ni así pudo detenerlo. Y después de los 25 minutos de confesiones, y el ceño a más no poder de fruncido de Hermione, una bofetada se escuchó por toda la Casa de Gryffindor y ahora Ron tenía una marca que ningún hechizo podía quitar.

Especialmente porque nadie quería encabronar aún más a Hermione.

-Entonces-comenzó Hermione mirando a la chica frente a ella- ni siquiera tú sabes porque estás aquí.

La chica negó con la cabeza como si el tema realmente no le importara. Tenía un uniforme prestado de Hermione y estaban en el cuarto de las chicas, para disgusto de los hombres de Gryffindor que se morían por ver a la versión femenina de Harry.

Por supuesto, Harry lo prefería así.

-No lo sé. De pronto desperté y me vi frente a mí. Y bueno, era una chica.-Le dijo con una tranquila sonrisa.

-Y dices que eres Harry.

Ella sonrió mientras asentía.

-Harry James Potter Evans.

-Te diré Jamie ¿vale? Harry suena muy...

-A niño.

-Em, sí.

-¿Piensas como chica?-le preguntó la leona mientras la veía jugar con sus prendedores.

-Supongo que sí-dijo mirándola de reojo- Es decir, estos están lindos-comentó mostrando unos pasadores morados- y apenas lo he notado, aunque estoy segura de haberlos visto antes. También me gusta tu cabello sujeto.

Hermione se sonrojó.

-Gracias.

Con una sonrisa Jamie se levantó de la cama

-Supongo que si estoy aquí es por alguna razón.

-¿Segura que Harry no lanzó ningún hechizo?

-En lo absoluto.

-¿Algo raro?

-Bueno-dijo pensativa y jugando con su cabello-Ron y yo nos quedamos dormidos en un salón vacío por alguna razón. Cuando nos levantamos McGonagall nos dijo que habíamos faltado a todas las clases. Solo que no sé por qué.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Seguramente los slytherin tienen que ver con esto. Por lo que Ron le hizo a Parkinson.

-¿Pero por qué yo soy el afectado y no es Ron quien tiene a una pelirroja corriendo por los pasillos?- le preguntó ignorando todas las miradas sobre ella mientras bajaba la escalera- Yo no le hice nada.

-Decirle a Ron no cuenta exactamente como nada-exclamó la chica suspirando- Él es peor que un niño pequeño. Aun así tienes razón, y no puedo explicarme por qué te atacaron a ti.

-Supongo que lo averiguaremos tarde o temprano, aunque estoy segura que la razón por la que estoy fuera de Harry es porque soy ese lado que siempre quiere ocultar.

-¿Cuál?

-El slytherin, por supuesto-dijo mirando con un poco de desagrado la corbata roja en su cuello. La tocó con la mano y la convirtió en verde.

-Mejor

Hermione ni se ofendió.

-¿Por qué una chica?-le preguntó

Ella rio de lado.

-Tengo una ligera idea.

.

 **Parte 9. En el amor hay locura y discreción.**

-¡Malfoy!-le gritó Harry al rubio mientras éste caminaba por el pasillo junto a sus dos amigos directo al Comedor, pero el rubio ni siquiera volteó y continuó su camino. Enojado, el héroe corrió y lo azotó a la pared. Pansy jadeó asustada y Blaise frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué diablos me hiciste?-le gritó llamando la atención de los que pasaban por ahí y pronto, decenas de estudiantes miraban curiosamente a ambos con la intención de presenciar alguna de las épicas batallas entre los dos líderes de casa más fuertes de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, esa batalla no iba a durar mucho. Especialmente porque el rubio no tuvo siquiera la intención de alzar su varita contra Harry.

Sabiendo que luchar contra él era inútil, Draco llevó sus manos a la del otro intentando liberarse y meció duramente sus pies. Pero el enojo del moreno era tanto que incluso los golpes que recibía no lo detenían de tener al rubio sujeto contra la pared, así que contra su voluntad, Draco dejó de hacer fuerza en los pies y la concentró en su puño. No se suponía que Potter supiera que pasaba algo, se dijo. Weasley era el que debería estar acosando a alguien por ahí. Dándole material a ellos para igualar las condiciones de burla. A menos que lo estuviera haciendo, y Potter lo haya culpado, acertadamente, a él.

-¡Harry!-escuchó la voz de Granger-detente. ¡Lo vas a matar!

-No, tú lo hiciste, ¿no?, Malfoy…

-No sé de qué hablas-le dijo difícilmente el rubio. El cuello estaba apretándose demasiado y estaba empezando a faltarle el aire.

-Claro que lo sabes-le dijo enojado- Tú y Zabini, por lo de Parkinson. Crearon un doble mío en forma de chica y ahora ella está por ahí, con las chicas y hablando de cosas que no debería con ellas- Como que nunca había tenido una pareja fija porque _al parecer_ le gustaban los chicos, o decirle a Ginny que solo le gustaba como una hermana y su beso, aunque fue mejor que con Cho, no había tenido chispa.

Draco juntó todas sus fuerzas. Era ahora o nunca.

El derechazo que llegó a su estómago, le quitó el aire a Harry y se vio obligado a soltar la camisa del otro. La siguiente patada del Príncipe, lo alejó de su presa lo suficiente para que Zabini, aún más fuerte que Malfoy, lo tomara y le tirara un puñetazo, que lo tiró al suelo. Finalmente Parkinson le lanzó un Incarcerous que lo inmovilizó. Tan pronto como vieron que quedó imposibilitado de pelear, ambos slytherins corrieron hacia el rubio, quien tosía sin parar. Furioso, Harry se revolvió en el suelo e iba a usar su magia para liberarse cuando se dio cuenta del daño que le había hecho y se quedó quieto e impactado de sus acciones.

Malfoy tenía una marca enrojecida de la camisa en su cuello y se sujetaba la garganta, mientras sus ojos se empequeñecían por el dolor. La tos que lo embargaba sonaba seca, y dolorosa.

Cuando Ron lo liberó, su primer impulso fue correr hacia el rubio y disculparse; pero al primer movimiento de acercarse vio algo en la mirada de Malfoy que le advertía que lo siguiente que haría sería atinarle una serpiente.

Peligro, gritó su mente.

Y se quedó a casi dos metros de distancia, parado frente a él.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa, Potter?-se quejó Blaise-¿Acaso no te quejaste de que Pansy te arrinconara, como para que vengas a arrinconar a Draco como pago?

Los ojos grises le miraron mientras Draco se sujetaba la garganta adolorida. Una parte de Harry se sintió satisfecho de ser el único a quien mirara y tener una mirada expresiva sobre él. Otra se sintió arrepentida del dolor que se veía en ellos mientras Malfoy se sobaba la garganta.

-¿Dijiste que había una chica tú?-le preguntó el rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y cuando los pasos se acercaron, y Hermione y Ron se apartaron lo suficiente para dejarlo ver a una tercera persona, observó con sorpresa a la chica de ojos verdes que lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Hola Draco-le dijo ella mientras le ofrecía la mano-¿Estás bien?

El rubio miró con sorpresa a la chica y después a Harry. A Harry y después a la chica. Entonces preguntó suavemente.

-¿Potter?

Ella sonrió.

-Sabía que tú si me reconocerías.

-¿Tú eres Potter?-preguntó Pansy y ella asintió.

-Lamento mucho lo de ayer Parkinson. No tenía la intención de que nadie se enterara, pero Ron es un imbécil. Sin embargo, debo decir que detesto que me arrinconen y tuviste mucha suerte de que no te hechizara.

Harry llegó a la conclusión de que su versión femenina era más elocuente que él. Especialmente cuando Pansy asintió.

-Está bien, Draco y Blaise ya me habían dicho que seguramente eso pasaría.

-Sí, pero eso no le quita lo imbécil-le repitió mirando a Ron con desprecio. Todos los que vieron la escena empezaron a cuchichear, especialmente cuando Malfoy se paró frente a ella y la chica de inmediato lo tomó de la mano.

-¿Quieres ir a comer?-le preguntó entusiasmada- Sentémonos en Slytherin, siempre quise saber cómo era estar ahí.

-No puedes sentarte en Slytherin- le dijo Blaise tranquilamente.-Eres una gryffindor.

-Oh, pero el sombrero casi me puso en Slytherin-exclamó para sorpresa de todos y haciendo que miraran fijamente a Harry, quien se sonrojó y quiso que se lo tragara la tierra.-¿Te molestaría que me siente ahí?-le preguntó a Draco, quien alzó una ceja y no afirmó ni negó nada. Parecía confundido, impactado. Harry estiró la mano para agarrarlo, pero fue muy lento y su contraparte ya lo había hecho-¡Perfecto!-exclamó ella con una sonrisa y arrastrando al rubio, quien miró al trío dorado, especialmente a Harry, mientras era llevado. Blaise y Pansy se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Eso es lo que estoy viendo?-le preguntó Parkinson a Zabini.

-Si te refieres a Potter arrastrando a Draco a comer a la mesa de Slytherin, y de la mano, sí. Eso es lo que ves.

Pansy miró a Blaise en una muda pregunta, pero él se alzó de hombros y empezó a caminar. Notando que estaba sola con esos tres, caminó para alcanzar a sus amigos. Sin embargo, se paró, se dio la vuelta y miró con una mueca a Ron.

-Tu mejor amigo tiene razón. Eres un imbécil y créeme, eso no tiene nada que ver con tu estúpido color de cabello.

Ron miró enfadado a Harry y Hermione suspiró.

.

 **Parte 10. El amor nunca va sin miedo.**

-En serio-se quejó Harry cuando la chica volvió a la sala común y se acomodó junto a él quien, en completa soledad, evadía a Ron y sus constantes quejas acerca de cómo era posible que estuviera interesado en el Príncipe de Slytherin y de que lo que había dicho sobre enamorarse del rubio era sarcasmo.-Tienes que dejar de pegarte tanto a Malfoy. Él no parece estar contento con que estés de pegajosa con él y la gente está empezando a hablar. Ginny se la ha pasado llorando todo el día por lo que le dijiste.

La chica sonrió de lado.

-¿Por qué tengo que dejarlo? Es lindo y una gran persona.

-Obviamente estamos hablando de dos personas diferentes.

-Harry, siempre he visto lo que tú te niegas a ver. Draco no es malo, es una persona solitaria movido mediante hilos de personas que ya no se encuentran más aquí. Y tú siempre has querido ser su amigo.

-No es solitario.-Ignoró lo último-Siempre está con Zabini y Parkinson.

Ella sonrió compasivamente.

-Ni siquiera ellos pueden sanar la herida que él tiene, Harry. Si no te esforzaras tanto en ser su némesis lo verías.

-¿Herida?

-¿Sabes por qué Draco nos hizo esto, Harry?-le preguntó mirándolo de reojo e ignorando el ¿ _Entonces si fue él?_ de Harry-No lo comprendí al principio pero pude entenderlo en las pocas horas que estuve con él. Draco Malfoy solo quería una razón para burlarse de Ron de la misma manera en que él se burlaba de Pansy. Pero no salió tan bien y la magia se dirigió a ti. Amigo por amigo. Él dijo que era un poco lógico después de todo, pero yo creo que él quería saber si existía alguna persona en la cual estuvieras interesado y si existía la posibilidad de que le correspondieras a Parkinson. Al mismo tiempo, se aseguró de que Ron no pudiera seguirse burlando de ella, porque estarías tan ocupado tratando de conquistar a alguien insistentemente, de la misma manera que ella hizo, que Ron Weasley no podría burlarse más.

Harry le mantuvo la mirada.

-¿Así que salió mal?-le preguntó.

Ella dejó salir una suave y melodiosa risa.

-¿Lo hizo?

Comprendiendo lo que la chica insinuaba Harry dejó caer su pluma.

-¡No puedes estar insinuando que me gusta Draco Malfoy!-exclamó sonrojado.

-¿No lo hace? A mí me gusta mucho. Es tranquilo, su sonrisa es suave, su mirada es como plata fundida, sus cabellos como seda. Me gusta verlo preparar pociones y me enoja que no me mire, me desagrada que Parkinson se le cuelgue del brazo, o que Zabini pueda iluminar su rostro en segundos...

Las mejillas de Harry se colorearon aún más.

-Cumple el 5 de Junio, su color favorito es el verde, su mascota es un águila real, su animal favorito el dragón, su deporte ideal el quidditch, su materia favorita las pociones, su mejor hechizo el serpensortia, sus ojos pueden ser fríos como el acero, brillante como la plata, cálidos como la luna...

-No puedo creer que hayas recolectado esa información en tan solo un día. Ni que seas tan cursi-murmuró avergonzado.

Ella lo miró traviesa.

-La he recolectado toda mi vida, Harry-dijo pegando con sus dedos la frente de Harry-Y discúlpame por ser melosa, pero YO soy TÚ.

-¡Pero, a mí no me gusta!-se repitió.

-Lo cierto es-dijo ella tristemente apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry-que aunque lo admitieras no podrías lograr mucho.

Harry la miró preocupado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Él está bien?

-Creí que no te interesaba.

-Es amable preguntar.

-Sobretodo, tú y yo somos las personas más amables del mundo con las personas que NO amamos.

Harry bufó.

-Te odio.

-Es igual, te odias a ti.

El niño-que-vivió le hizo una mueca.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Mmmm?

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa con él?

-Malfoy ha cerrado su corazón a enamorarse de alguien. Apenas me he acercado a hablarle de mis sentimientos me lo ha dicho con el ceño fruncido; parece ser que él sabía mis intenciones de cortejarle. Fue ahí cuando supe que sin duda él lo había hecho.

-¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te ha lastimado?

Jamie evadió su mirada.

-No. Bueno sí, pero no fue su intención. Él fue muy amable y caballeroso, me tomó de la mano y me apartó del resto. Ni siquiera ha dejado que lo abrace y ha respondido mis pláticas con respuestas cortas como si no hubiese pasado nada. Ha sido lo más cortés que nuestra larga lista de cosas que nos hemos dicho el uno al otro le ha permitido.

-¿Qué te dijo?- indagó de nuevo Harry y abrió los ojos sorprendidos cuando la sonrisa de ella tenía pequeñas lágrimas.

-Me ha dicho que no puede corresponderme, que ha sido comprometido desde pequeño y desea cumplir con el deseo de sus padres de tener un heredero con una chica sangrepura. Que no planea enamorarse para después terminar con el corazón roto o dañar a alguien más. Me ha pedido disculpas por habernos metido en este problema.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Así de fácil? ¿Una disculpa y ya?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-En realidad, él no está comprometido. Astoria Greengrass cortó todo lazo con él después de lo de Voldemort ¿Recuerdas? -Harry se sorprendió al saber que sí, lo recordaba-No quiere dañar a Pansy. Tampoco quiere enamorarse de alguien cuya relación está destinada al fracaso.

Harry se ofendió.

-Soy capaz de mantener una relación-objetó.

-Tú sí, pero él no. En fin, me ha dado esto-dijo dándole un pequeño botón blanco de flor. Harry la sostuvo entre sus manos deleitándose del suave olor que desprendía.

-¿Qué es?

-Esta pequeña flor se llama _Quiéreme sólo a mí._ Él la cultivó.

-¿Y para qué es?

-Parece ser que es una combinación de flores mágicas y se abre sólo cuando la otra persona te ama. Dijo que cuando escogiera a una persona pensara en ella y la flor reconocería su magia y crecería conforme al amor que logre de ella. Ha dicho que si fallo, siempre puedo pedir otra. Que con gusto te la daría.

-Que caballeroso-dijo el chico sarcásticamente.

-De hecho, es muy lindo de su parte. Es especial cuando mi primer impulso fue usarla en él. Él detuvo mis manos y dijo que dado la naturaleza de mi existencia, deberías ser tú quien decida en quién usarla.

Harry notó su tristeza y la abrazó.

-Ya-la consoló-Siempre creí que era broma que las chicas se enamoraban de los chicos malos.- Cuando ella abrió la boca, él sonrió-Ya sé. Tú eres yo. Por lo tanto tu corazón roto es el mío.

-Yo realmente creo que él vale la pena, Harry-dijo suavemente-Y sé que él es fuerte, pero tiene miedo. Ha perdido mucho, no quiere perder lo poco que le queda.

El moreno asintió.

-Ya tenía una idea.

-Vayamos a dormir, Harry. Es probable que mañana no esté aquí.

-¿Qué, por qué?

-No podría decirte. Sólo lo sé.

Cuando ambos se acostaron a dormir, Harry la abrazó como a una pequeña hermana.

-Gracias-le dijo.

-El botón de la flor, Harry. Cuídala mucho ¿Si?

Harry asintió pese a que en realidad no sabía cómo sentirse ante los sentimientos que la chica decía.

-Lo prometo.

Al día siguiente, efectivamente ella no estaba ahí.

.

 **Parte 11. Después de la tormenta viene la calma.**

Harry miró su pequeña flor durante minutos, estaban en la biblioteca y Hermione leía sin para un libro tras otro intentando averiguar como los Slytherins habían logrado separar una parte de Harry de su cuerpo. Harry tan solo pensaba una y otra vez en las palabras de Jamie.

 _Quiéreme solo a mí._

Era un nombre muy romántico, incluso para Malfoy, pero eso no le importaba. Con Jamie lejos, él había adquirido todo lo que ella había visto en Slytherin. Recordaba el cambio de opiniones con Pansy acerca de su cabello y sus ropas, la risa divertida de Blaise diciendo que Pansy había vuelto a Harry Potter gay, la calidez de las manos de Malfoy mientras detenía sus manos, la mirada comprensiva cuando supo porque se pegaba con tanto ahínco a él. Recordaba las palabras sutiles de Draco mientras lo rechazaba. Recordaba sus últimas palabras.

 _Realmente mereces algo mejor._

-Hey Harry-lo llamó Ron y él desvió su mirada hacia el pelirrojo sin dejar de pensar en esas palabras. ¿Algo mejor que Draco Malfoy? ¿Por qué el rubio diría eso? Escuchando su nombre en la voz de su amigo, siguió mirando su pequeña flor. Se había dado cuenta que el color también cambiaba. A medida que Harry pensaba más en Draco, la flor se volvía más rojiza.-Harry, ¿Estás bien?

-¿Bien con qué?-respondió distraídamente

-Bueno-dijo un poco avergonzado-Logramos que los chicos no dijeran nada con lo de ...

-Jamie

-Sí, Jamie. Pero has estado un poco raro y no dejas de mirar esa pequeña flor ¿Qué es?

Harry miró su pequeño botón y la acarició distraído.

-Es solo algo que Jamie me dejó.

-¿Es cierto que era tu lado slytherin? ¿Por qué una chica?

-No lo sé, ¿Las chicas tienen más fácil eso de enamorarse cierto? Creí que era el objetivo de su aparición.

-Sinceramente, creo que no es que sea más fácil, es solo que son mejores con eso de entender sentimientos que nosotros-observó Ron.

Harry lo miró con sorpresa al entender que no era que Jamie se enamorase de Malfoy, era tan solo que ella lo había entendido y aceptado más fácil que Harry. Él nunca había sabido que le pasaba con Malfoy, que lo hacía sonreír, enojar o deprimirse con facilidad. Su contraparte femenina lo había entendido fácilmente.

 _Estaba enamorado._

-Entonces, ¿fue realmente Malfoy?-preguntó Hermione suspicaz y el moreno asintió jugando aún con su flor. Tener la magia de Malfoy junto a él, aunque sea una pequeña parte, era tranquilizante; y se preguntó porque había necesitado del mismo Malfoy para notarlo.

Sonrió bobamente.

-¿No harás nada al respecto?-preguntó Ron ante la mirada interesada de Hermione.

-¿Importa acaso?-preguntó.

 _Si, ¿Realmente importaba?_

Sus amigos lo miraron con una cara extraña, pero él solo sonrió. Miró su pequeña flor y con una caricia pensó en el rubio. En las palabras de su versión femenina, en la mirada plateada, en sus pequeñas sonrisas, en sus nostálgicas miradas...

Pensó en él.

 _Y la pequeña flor se abrió ligeramente y obtuvo un suave color rosa._

No pudo evitar sonreír.

-De hecho, me gustaría hablarles de algo.

.

 **Parte 12. El amor nace de una mirada**

Draco se sentía culpable de haber resultado ser el objeto de deseo de Potter. Blaise también. Así que ambos habían acordado no decirle a Pansy el objetivo del pequeño hechizo que lanzaron sobre Potter, dejándola pensar que simplemente la versión femenina de Harry había fijado su mirada en él.

No era raro, después de todo era guapo.

Pero a pesar de lo muy bien parecido que pudiera ser, Draco nunca había imaginado que él le gustara a Potter. No tenía razón ninguna para hacerlo después de todo el daño que Draco le había ocasionado. De todas las burlas, hechizos o golpes que le había dirigido.

No tenía razón por el cual ser amado por nadie que no hubiera pasado lo mismo que él. Tenía los residuos de la marca en su brazo, dos padres en Azkabán, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy y seguía siendo el Slytherin que había dejado entrar a todos esos mortífagos al castillo...

Inclusive, la única persona que había creído lo comprendería, lo había dejado.

No, no se merecía ser amado.

Sin embargo cuando vio la pequeña flor floreciendo en manos de Potter no pudo evitar sentir un poco de dolor al pensar que Potter ya había encontrado una nueva persona a la cual amar. Con los brillantes, miró su anillo familiar y lo acarició con el pulgar, recordando las duras palabras de su padre sobre todo lo que los Malfoy no podían, ni debían hacer.

Y a pesar de que nunca había cumplido nada de eso, Draco se arrepintió de haber fingido hacerlo porque ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de sus actos. Pronto tendría que escoger una pareja y su futuro sería un completo desastre, dado que ahora ya ni siquiera era un buen partido.

Era irónico ¿Cierto?

Toda su vida temió el momento de casarse con una persona que no amara y con la cual tener un matrimonio frío y olvidado como el de sus padres, lleno de amantes ocasionales y de disputas por poder o dinero; pero ahora, simplemente temía ya no poder encontrar ni eso.

Dejó salir un profundo suspiro y alzó la mirada al frente donde Potter le sonrió y le mostró la flor, orgulloso de que estuviera levemente abierta.

Draco sonrió levemente por obligación y asintió, sabiendo que la persona en la que Potter se había fijado ya estaba atraída hacia él y enamorarla podría serle fácil. Es decir, él era el héroe del Mundo Mágico, era poderoso y atractivo, era una persona cálida con sus amigos y representaba todo lo bueno en este mundo.

Desviando su mirada a su plato, Draco sintió una leve envidia recorrerlo pero negó con la cabeza y se obligó a sentirse feliz por Potter. Después de todo, Potter había perdido muchas personas en la guerra y Draco se sentía levemente contento de poder compensarle, aunque sea un poco, todas esas ausencias que sabía habían afectado la infancia de su antiguo enemigo escolar.

Sintiendo que se quitaba un peso de encima, Draco sonrió y le deseó buena suerte al moreno mientras se unía a la conversación de sus amigos.

Supuso que habían quedado en paz.

Un poco frustrado por la pérdida de atención del rubio, Harry intentó concentrarse en las palabras que Ron le estaba diciendo. No obstante, cuando la flor creció un poco más, sus ojos se fijaron nuevamente en la mesa de Slytherin y sonrió.

.

 **Parte 13. El amor y la envidia hacen a una persona sufrir.**

Draco había vuelto a su rutina y había dado por olvidado el asunto de Potter. Pansy no. Ella se preguntaba porque Potter veía constantemente hacia ellos y sonreía suavemente. Su mente pensó en la posibilidad de haber sido considerada finalmente como novia y se sintió feliz de corazón, mejorando su humor y haciéndole sonreír constantemente. Como consecuencia de esto Blaise y Draco, quienes felices de que su amiga estuviera nuevamente animada tras el fracaso con Potter, se dieron el lujo de sacar dinero de su cuenta y llevarla de compras.

Ya con un vestido verde que combinaba con sus ojos, Pansy volteó hacia sus amigos, quienes sentados en un sofá debatían sobre equipos de quidditch, para pedir su opinión. Durante todo la semana se mantuvo con buen humor y, siguiendo el consejo de Draco optó por una simple y clásica declaración de amor; totalmente segura de ser correspondida en esta ocasión. Así pues, espero pacientemente a que el salón empezara a vaciarse y observó ansiosa a Harry, sabiendo que siempre era de los últimos en irse. No obstante cuando vio a Potter mirar a Draco de la misma manera que ella lo veía, su sonrisa desapareció y se dio cuenta que no la observaba a ella. Que ni siquiera se fijó en ella para empezar.

De pronto, que a la versión femenina de Potter le gustara Draco tuvo demasiado sentido.

 _Porque a él, incluso siendo chico, le gustaba Draco Malfoy._

Dolida por el nuevo descubrimiento, caminó hacia el rubio y se paró frente a él. Cuando Draco volteó, riendo por algo que Nott había comentado, no esperaba la bofetada que ella le dio ni esa mirada resentida que le decía lo mucho que lo odiaba. Los alumnos en el salón, que eran más slytherins que gryffindors, se quedaron en pausa mirando a los dos enfrentar la mirada del otro. Pansy se veía dolida, Draco confundido. O al menos lo estuvo hasta que ella terminó de hablar, porque después su cara se puso realmente seria.

-Lo sabía, sabía que lo harías ¡Se lo dije a Blaise!

-¿Qué estás haciendo Pansy?- se quejó Theodore y Blaise caminó hacia ellos buscando también una explicación. No obstante, cuando Draco se limpió las manos y salió del salón con un paso digno, Blaise se desvió del camino y corrió tras él.

-Pansy-escuchó la voz de Daphne-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Sin saber que responder, Pansy miró a Harry quien miraba preocupado a la salida, seguramente ansioso por saber que tan bien estaba el rubio. Fue solo entonces que su adolorida mano le hizo darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y se sintió aún peor. Había perdido, se dijo.

Desde el principio había perdido el cariño del héroe por alguien que ni siquiera lo había peleado. Y ahora, como producto de sus celos y envidia, había perdido la amistad de aquel que la amó una vez y la había perdonado cuando le había dejado.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron y se tapó la boca.

Por Merlín, ¿qué había hecho?

.

 **Parte 14. Uno no puede amar y ser sabio.**

Harry había notado que los sentimientos de Draco no aumentaban pero no disminuían tampoco así que, un poco preocupado de que lo que Draco sentía por él fuera simplemente amistad, se preparó para una tercera y torpe confesión amorosa en su corta lista de enamoramientos. No obstante, toda intención de confesarse se vio arruinada cuando Parkinson de pronto había abofeteado al rubio, y ahora no estaba seguro de qué hacer.

-¿Por qué habrá hecho eso Parkinson?-preguntó inocentemente Hermione, pero Ron frunció el ceño.

-Está celosa-afirmó y Harry y Hermione miraron a su amigo confundidos. El pelirrojo suspiró y procedió a explicarles, después de todo Hermione había estado inmersa en su poción y Harry estaba bebiéndose al rubio con la mirada, sin mirar nada más.

-No puedo asegurarlo al cien, pero Parkinson te había estado viendo desde el inicio de la clase y parece que por fin se dio cuenta que tus ojos no se separan de Malfoy.

Harry alzó los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Parkinson? Creí que ella lo había olvidado.

-¿Tú lo olvidaste? - Le preguntó Hermione al héroe y él asintió.

-He estado pensando en otras cosas.

Ron hizo una mirada cansada.

-Has soñado incluso con esas otras cosas.

Harry se sonrojó y Hermione sonrió compasiva.

-¿Harry habla entre sueños?

-Es _muy_ expresivo a la hora de soñar con alguien.

-Oh, Por favor. Como si tú no dijeras entre sueños el nombre de Hermione.

Fue el turno de Ron de avergonzarse.

-En fin. Creo que debes hablar con Malfoy antes de que Parkinson le haga participe de tus sentimientos.

Harry se mordió el labio.

-Me siento culpable. Malfoy debe estar preocupado por lo de Parkinson, es decir, fue un golpe sin aviso. Solo habla con ella, Greengrass, Zabini y Nott. Se sentirá solo.

Hermione apretó los labios y los arrastró a un salón vacío, el primero que encontró, y cerró la puerta.

-Harry, hay algo que tienes que saber sobre esos dos. Nunca se los dije porque sabía que iban a reaccionar indebidamente, pero escuché algo acerca de ellos el último día de clases del año pasado.

La culpa de Harry se convirtió en unos dolorosos celos.

.

 **Parte 15. Una persona es libre de iniciar una relación, pero no de acabarla.**

Draco y Pansy habían sido novios durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts y aunque no estaban comprometidos, Draco había estado dispuesto a destrozar su futuro matrimonio y a renunciar a su herencia para poder ser feliz con Pansy. No obstante, cuando Pansy se enteró de que Draco era bisexual, el miedo a que Draco encontrase a alguien más empezó a comerla por dentro y sin saberlo empezó a llevar su relación hacia un triste final.

Porque Pansy sabía que no había mujer que Draco amara más que a ella.

Ella era única a los ojos de Draco. La única chica con la que se mostraba débil, a la que le mostraba sus sonrisas, con la que sus ojos brillaban, a quienes sus manos acariciaban tiernamente. Ella era a la única que daba toda su atención sin importar la situación, confiaba en ella con totalidad, era correspondida con la misma intensidad que ella le quería.

Pero, sin importar lo que hiciera, había un hombre que podía desplazarla de la atención de Draco en solo segundos.

 _Harry James Potter._

Potter también era único a los ojos de Draco. Él también confiaba en el héroe. Despertaba una parte que incluso Pansy no podía lograr, la total y absoluta sinceridad de sus emociones. Draco no le sonreía, por supuesto. No lo acariciaba, ni le hablaba o tocaba suavemente. Sin embargo, ellos parecían tener esa innegable capacidad de saber lo que el otro hacía, que sentía, donde estaba, por qué y cuándo lo necesitaba. Esa inexplicable atracción entre ellos había incrementado con creces su miedo y, confundida, ella le había comentado sus inseguridades a Blaise.

-Ten confianza-le había dicho el italiano.-Solo eso, confianza.

Y Pansy quiso tenerla, pero en el momento en que Draco liberó a Potter de la Mansión el día en que huirían juntos de casa, cuando lo dejó escapar sabiendo que recibiría el castigo y no habría una nueva oportunidad, Pansy entendió que Draco haría todo para que él viviera. No le importó que Pansy se infestará de miedo por su casi muerte, consecuencia de su castigo, o se quedara atrapada igual que él en esa guerra interminable. Él había dejado un futuro con Pansy para que Potter viviera.

Y cuando le pidió que se marchasen, Draco se negó. Él no quería verlo, pero ella sabía que el rubio estaba enamorado de Potter tanto como lo estaba de ella. Confundía sus acciones con su consciencia, pero era diferente para ella. Ella sabía que era lo que Draco sentía hacia Potter era un instinto de protección. Una protección distinta a la que manifestaba para ella. A Pansy, Draco quiso alejarla de la guerra. A Potter, luchar en su beneficio.

Con Pansy, Draco era calidez.

Con Potter, Draco era pasión.

Así que, en la trampa que sus pensamientos le habían hecho, había ido a la habitación de Adrián Pucey y se había entregado a él, buscando consuelo. Por supuesto, si ella hubiera sido inteligente se habría dado cuenta que Draco jamás se hubiera acercado más de lo debido a Potter y fácilmente ella lo hubiera podido eliminar del corazón de Draco, con tan solo marcharse o tener en su mano el anillo de compromiso. Pudo haber eliminado por completo ese sentimiento con una alianza o un hijo, que le consiguiera aún más espacio, gratitud y cariño en el corazón de su rubio amor; pero para cuando despertó al día siguiente fue muy tarde, porque Draco estaba recargado en la pared del pasillo, frente a la puerta de Adrián, esperando. Y cuando ella salió totalmente arrepentida y sintiéndose sucia, no pudo enfrentar la mirada plateada de él, una mirada totalmente dolida que en segundos se volvió fría.

-Quería creer que no era verdad.

Las frías y decepcionadas palabras golpearon la consciencia de Pansy y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus ojos. -¡Espera Draco!-recordaba haber gritado y estirado la mano cuando él se empezó a ir, dejándola por primera vez atrás.

De pronto, Pansy supo que no habría más sonrisas, más caricias, más manos entrelazadas o promesas en el futuro.

-Espera-gritó tropezando y creyó que Draco la dejaría tirada ahí aunque su corazón esperaba que parara. Y él lo hizo, no se dignó a tocarla ni a ofrecerle la mano para que se levantara.

-¿Cómo pudiste?-fue lo único que le dijo.

-Yo no...

Si no hubiera sido porque Blaise llegó en el momento justo en que Adrián se asomó al pasillo para buscar la fuente del escándalo, Draco estaría expulsado ahora. Guardando su varita, el rubio había terminado dando la vuelta y se había marchado con Blaise detrás de él. Justo como ahora, pensó Pansy con una sonrisa irónica mientras sus lágrimas brotaban y ocultaba su cara en sus rodillas.

Ahora comprendía que él se hubiera enamorado de Potter, ella lo había hecho. Pero, ¿Y si Draco no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Potter? ¿Y si todo lo que pensó sobre lo que pasaría no había sido verdad? ¿Y si no se hubiera rendido?

Pansy se sintió estúpida sabiendo lo muy difícil que fue para Draco hablarle de nuevo y que la única razón por la que lo había hecho era porque de otra manera se quedaría sola. Se sintió estúpida, y con el corazón roto. Otra vez.

Era irónico que las dos veces fueran su culpa, y que ahora ella estuviera en la situación que ella odiaba de Draco.

 _Porque ahora ella sentía atracción por los dos._

Y aunque la situación con Potter era un ligero enamoramiento y a Draco aún lo amaba, Pansy se dio cuenta que esta vez Draco no volvería a ella.

Nunca más.

Especialmente cuando Blaise le contara lo que le había llevado a Adrián.

.

 **Parte 16. El amor es agridulce.**

Draco se había sentado bajo el árbol cerca del lago pensando en las palabras de Blaise, en la mirada herida de Pansy y en todo lo que habría dado por tenerla a su lado como su futura esposa. Pensaba en sus ilusiones y sueños que había sepultado al momento de descubrirla saliendo del cuarto de Adrián, o en las noches que había llorado por ella hasta dormir. Pensaba en las dudas de ella y en sus sentimientos durante la guerra, en sus acciones y decisiones.

Pero siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que nunca en su vida hubiera dudado del amor que le tenía; mucho menos por Potter, quien le odiaba y le consideraba el peor tipo de persona posible. Él solo quería una esperanza. No quería un futuro huyendo. Quería una familia feliz, un futuro seguro.

Y eso solo lo podría lograr Potter.

 _Así que no entendía porque Pansy lo había hecho._

Sin embargo, cuando el italiano le dijo que era hora de aceptar que Potter le quería y eso había hecho surgir los celos de Pansy, no supo cómo sentirse. Especialmente cuando el moreno le dijo que Pansy seguía queriéndole. Draco pensó que ella no lo amaba, lo cual explicaba que se haya fijado en Potter, pero no pudo evitar el sobresalto de su corazón al saberse querido.

Porque si ella lo amaba, ¿por qué le había traicionado así?

¿Y qué se suponía que Draco debía hacer con esa información?

Hubo un tiempo en el que deseó hacerla sufrir como ella le había hecho pero, después de la guerra, se obligó a dejar de desear venganza y rencor, y sólo deseó paz. Paz con los demás y consigo mismo. Paz en su alma y con su pasado.

Y así, aunque estaba enamorado de Pansy y su orgullo, y corazón, seguían heridos, Draco le ofreció de nuevo su amistad. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que ella fijó sus ojos en Potter. Él mismo Potter que ella creía le robaría el corazón de Draco y al cual había odiado con intensidad. Él mismo Potter que había demostrado interés en él y que Draco había pensado que había perdido, pero que ahora al parecer lo quería, y era una persona a la cual, según palabras de Blaise, él también parecía querer.

Sus pensamientos se perdieron en la nada, pensando en la situación cuando unos pasos se escucharon cerca. No necesitaba voltear para saber que era Potter, tenía ese sonido arrastrado y singular patrón de pasos. Su magia también reconocía a la otra. Además, después de años de vigilarle y ser vigilado, Draco sabía que aparecería en cualquier momento.

De pronto, la idea de estar obsesionado con Potter no parecía tan bizarra.

-Malfoy-dijo él suavemente y él asintió en reconocimiento sin voltear a ver al héroe, sorprendido de su último pensamiento y con las orejas seguramente rojas.

-Potter-susurró.

Harry se sentó a su lado y sacó su pequeña flor. Tenía un aroma precioso, se dijo, y sonrió orgulloso de su creación.

-Parece bien cuidada.

-He hecho lo mejor que he podido. No sé exactamente como debo cuidarla, así que le lancé un hechizo para que siempre esté fresca.

Draco la tomó entre sus manos y olvidando sus pensamientos, la acarició. Su rostro era dulce, así que Harry no pudo evitar verlo durante minutos.

-Su textura es demasiado suave.-comentó sin hacerle el comentario a Potter directamente-El peso es bueno y la apariencia también. Una flor sublime.

-Realmente sabemos que es tu crédito.-Comentó divertido el moreno notando que el rubio estaba evaluando la flor. Draco lo miró divertido también y asintió.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte Potter?-preguntó educado. Era la primera vez que hacia contacto con Potter, el chico, de forma amigable; y realmente no pensaba desaprovecharla. Después de todo, podría evitar futuros conflictos y el estrés de no actuar propiamente, o pelear nuevamente, desaparecería.

Su estómago se lo agradecería.

Sin embargo, cuando Harry se sacudió el cabello ligeramente y se sonrojó avergonzado, Draco lo miró confundido por la razón del sonrojo. Las palabras de Blaise sobre el interés que Potter le tenía volvieron a su mente. No tengas ideas tontas, se regañó el rubio. Él se sonroja siempre que está apenado o enojado.

Pero ¿No estaba enojado ahora, cierto?

-Tengo una duda sobre la flor-le dijo el moreno y Draco suspiró de alivio. No sabía muy bien que hacer ahora, pero sin duda podía contestar algunas preguntas.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- preguntó ligeramente más aliviado, con la idea de que la mirada de Potter en él se había debido a la curiosidad e impaciencia del Gryffindor sobre la flor y Pansy había malinterpretado las cosas.

 _Que Blaise había malinterpretado las cosas._

-Verás... He estado cuidando de la flor que me diste y ésta ha crecido día con día. Pero llegado este tono color rosa y este tamaño, de pronto se ha detenido. Lleva unas dos semanas así, así que me preguntaba si sabías el porqué.

Draco dejó salir una suave sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. Nunca había pensado que hablar con Potter fuera tan fácil.

-¿Ves el tono de aquí?-le dijo y cuando el moreno asintió, el rubio señaló de arriba a abajo-La parte de arriba son tus sentimientos. Son un rosa rojizo. Y aquí abajo es un rosa pálido. Representa a tu pretendiente. Cuando te lo dí era blanco ¿Cierto?

-Sí.

-El blanco significa amistad y podría verse como el color inicial de la flor, pero no era así. Pudo haber sido negra, que sería odio. Gris, indiferencia. Verde, desagrado. Azul, admiración, o amarillo, agrado. Usualmente el color del amor es el rojo y el tuyo es rosa pálido, lo que quiere decir que esa persona no te ama, pero está ligeramente enamorado de ti.

Harry dejó salir una gran sonrisa.

-¿En serio?

Draco asintió sonriendo de lado, como resultado del buen humor del moreno.

-En serio.-Le dijo como si convenciera a un niño pequeño.

-¿Qué hay del tamaño?-preguntó el héroe, acomodándose más cerca.

-Bueno, es el tamaño de una flor normal en esta etapa de su vida. No tiene nada de malo. La flor simplemente sigue sin florecer, así que su tamaño no cambia. Si los sentimientos de la otra persona se redujeran, la flor se disminuiría y volvería a su estado inicial.

Harry sonrió maravillado.

-Eso es genial, ¿no?

Draco sonrió ligeramente divertido.

-Supongo que sí.

Poniéndose de pie, Harry guardó la flor.

-Potter-llamó el rubio y el moreno lo miró atento.

-¿Si?

-Lamento haberte utilizado para darle una lección a Weasley, yo...bueno, no creí que salieran así las cosas.

Harry sonrió de lado.

-Está bien. Yo lamento haberte casi matado.-Luego suspiró- ¿Está bien todo con Parkinson?

Draco hizo una mueca.

-No lo sé.

-Escuché historias de ambos.

Draco suspiró.

-Sí, supuse que eso pasaría.

-Zabini las ha detenido eficientemente.

El slytherin sonrió.

-Esperaba que eso pasara.

-Es muy buen amigo.

-Lo sé.

Ante el silencio, Harry se dio la vuelta con la intención de irse, pero luego volteó, como si un extraño pero importante pensamiento hubiese pasado por su cabeza.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que la flor crezca más?-preguntó inocentemente y Draco parpadeó.

-No lo sé, -respondió un poco neutral, ¿Qué habían hecho Pansy y él para enamorarse? Ahora que lo pensaba minuciosamente, no tenía ni idea- ¿acercarte a la otra persona?-empezó a adivinar-¿Una confesión? ¿Una cita? ¿Invitarla a volar? Esa persona ya es tu amiga, ¿No es así? Deberías saber lo que le gusta.

Harry negó.

-No en realidad. No me he acercado realmente a esa persona hasta hoy.

Draco lo miró confundido.

-Entonces que suerte que sea rosa-fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Con una sonrisa resplandeciente, Harry asintió.

-Sí. Aun así, seguiré tu consejo.

Draco miró al lago de nuevo y cerró los ojos, recargándose en el árbol.

-Suerte.-Le deseó y empezó a sentir el cansancio de sus emociones empezar a afectarlo. Bostezó y abrió los ojos al no escuchar los pasos de retirada.

-¿Pasa algo más, Potter?-le preguntó al moreno que lo miraba ansioso.

-Me gustas.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa suave. Se sentó en posición recta nuevamente y sobresaltado observó cómo Harry se agachó ligeramente y le besó la frente. Entonces sacó la flor y se la mostró a Draco, el cual observó sorprendido como la flor tomó un tono más rojizo y se abrió apenas unos milímetros.

-¿Era yo?

Harry sonrió.

-Siempre fuiste tú. Tenías razón, merecía algo mejor.

Draco frunció el ceño, inseguro de si debería ofenderse. Demonios, estaba ofendido.

-Lo estuve pensando y llegué a la conclusión de que si había algo mejor que Draco Malfoy, el hijo del mortífago como bien mencionaste, ese alguien eras tú mismo.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Durante la guerra tú eras Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy, la mano derecha de Voldemort. Durante la guerra, tú amaste a Parkinson y fuiste un mortífago. Durante la escuela fuiste un bastardo molesto y antipático. Pero ahora eres mejor, ¿cierto? Ahora eres solamente tú, sin necesidad de llenar ninguna expectativa o cumplir órdenes. Sólo tú, con un gran camino por delante y nuevos sueños y metas que realizar.

Draco dejó un suspiro empezando a comprender.

-Eres un tonto-dijo disgustado

Harry rio.

-Tú también. Entonces...-inició queriendo que Draco continuara pero éste lo miró sin importarle realmente.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Entonces, ya que ambos tenemos un enamoramiento con el otro ¿Qué tal si somos amigos?

Pensando en Pansy, Draco dudó.

-Yo, no lo sé. Nunca nos hemos llevado bien.

-Pero podemos intentarlo, y quizá, algún día, logre que la flor llegue a florecer totalmente y entonces,-dijo estirando la mano y acariciando su rostro-entonces Draco Malfoy, tú te casarás conmigo y nada me separará de ti. Algún día me enlazaré a ti, tendremos hijos y envejeceremos juntos en una casa en el campo llena de rosas que tú hayas cultivado. Pelearemos a diario y tendremos besos apasionantes de reconciliación. Asistiremos a tus tontas fiestas sociales y a las empalagosas fiestas de los Weasley. Crearás pociones para mí porque soy un asco en esas cosas y a cambio transfiguraré cosas para ti.

Draco no pudo evitarlo y pensó en ese futuro. Él y Potter, con el moreno de ojos verdes mirándole como ahora en todo momento. Sus ojos se suavizaron pero en segundos, la imagen de él mismo, parado frente a una puerta y rogando que lo que escuchó en el pasillo acerca de Pansy sea una mentira, lo congeló.

-Yo...No...Verás

-Todo estará bien, Draco-dijo besándolo en la mejilla-te lo prometo.

Con su corazón, Draco quiso creer.

-Soy bisexual-dijo convencido-Es probable que en el futuro me enamore de una chica, ¿Y si dejas de amarme? ¿Y si yo dejo de amarte? ¿Qué pasará entonces?

 _¿Me lo dirás? ¿Me engañarás? ¿Me dejarás con el corazón destrozado?_

Harry juntó la frente de ambos y sonrió divertido de que aún con una cara indignada, Draco no pudiera ocultar su sonrojo.

-Eso no sucederá, Draco. Creo, tengo un gran presentimiento de que, incluso sin esforzarnos, ya hemos dado un gran paso.

-Potter...-le insistió-Responde mi pregunta.

El moreno suspiró y se tiró en el pasto junto a él. Entonces suspiró y miró las aguas del lago moverse.

-Si algún día dejas de amarme -le dijo sin mirarlo-seguramente lloraré y destrozaré todo lo que pueda con mi magia. -Bueno, eso tomó a Draco por sorpresa. Iba a decirle a Potter que no bromeara cuando éste lo miro fijamente, y Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarlo a los ojos mientras el otro proseguía-Entonces me limitaré a vivir mi vida, quizá más vacía que nunca, pero seguiría. Esperaría, lucharía con toda mi alma para que volvieras a amarme... Y si al final no puedes hacerlo, bueno. Aunque sea doloroso, realmente me gustaría ser tu amigo.

-Potter...-quiso quejarse cuando su hombro fue apretado con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Porque,-interrumpió Harry-¿acaso la amistad no es la más leve forma del amor?

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido y asintió. Si, lo era. Lo había sido para él pero, al final, Draco sabía que era más doloroso que si simplemente se alejara. Lo sabía por experiencia propia. Era eso o, al final, simplemente pasaba a ser una amistad más.

No creía que él pudiera soportarlo de nuevo.

Harry se armó de valor para lo siguiente.

-Si algún día yo te dejara de amar, -continuó- intentaría amarte de nuevo antes de que dé todo por perdido. Y solo entonces, tras intentar todo, te lo diría. Nunca tocaría otra piel, nunca besaría otros labios, nunca te alejaría de mí antes de eso, porque espero lo mismo de ti.

Quedándose sin aliento y sintiendo emociones aglomerarse en su garganta, Draco apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

-Entonces, ¿Tú aceptarías que te cortejara?-le preguntó quedito el moreno y el rubio dudó durante minutos.

Después aceptó.

.

 **Parte 17. El amor hace girar al mundo.**

Draco suspiró y se negó a levantar la mirada, por cuarta vez, porque sabía que cuando levantara la vista Harry estaría ahí, con la mano sosteniendo su barbilla y con una sonrisa triunfante.

¿Triunfante?, se preguntó, ¿Acaso había ganado algo?

Pero al parecer lo había hecho, porque estaba realmente feliz.

-Oye Draco-escuchó el susurro de Blaise-¿Ha pasado algo entre tú y ya sabes quién?

Todos los cercanos voltearon a verlo, incluyendo a Pansy, lo que lo hizo sentirse incómodo.

-Voldemort ya está muerto.-Respondió evitando verla.

Blaise gruñó, pero no pudo evitar sonreir.

-No hablaba de él. Hablaba del otro.

-¿Hay dos Voldemorts?

-Draco…

El otro suspiró.

-No ha pasado nada.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

-¿Segurísimo?

Draco se irritó cuando Blaise sonrió triunfante.

 _Se parecía al arrogante de Potter._

-¿Qué pasa contigo?-se molestó.

-Oh, bueno.-le dijo inclinándose sobre él y sonriendo triunfante- Tú sabes, te has sonrojado tres veces. Las mismas tres veces que has mirado hacia una mesa en particular y alguien sonríe triunfante-le susurró al oído-Alguien que está frunciendo el ceño ahora pensando en las miles de palabras que te puedo estar diciendo.

La gris mirada no pudo evitarlo y miró a Potter quien, sorprendido por ser descubierto, miró gruñonamente a otro lado.

Draco sonrió.

-¿Ah sí?-le siguió el juego, haciendo que el moreno entrecerrara los ojos.

-Si- repitió Blaise, sonriendo nuevamente-Eres tan cruel...

Draco solo se alzó de hombros y siguió comiendo.

-¿No te parece divertido?-le preguntó Blaise y Draco negó.

-¿Entonces porque ríes?-preguntó confundido.

-Porque hay un plato de sopa sobre tu cabeza y pronto caerá sobre ti si no te quitas.

Sobresaltado, el moreno miró hacia arriba y luego a Potter. Alzó las manos en señal de rendición e intentó desaparecer el plato. No funcionó. Se movió a un lado y el plato lo hizo, todo lo que hacía para evitarlo no parecía dar resultados. Finalmente miró a Draco desesperado.

-Está jugando conmigo-se quejó Blaise.

-Que puedo decir, -exclamó divertido -al parecer alguien es celoso y vengativo.

-Joder,-gruñó el italiano-es igual a ti.

Draco lo miró impactado por las palabras. Nunca en su relación con Pansy escuchó que ellos fueran iguales. Tampoco esperaba escucharlo ahora, que "salía" con Potter. Pero ahí estaba, a dos horas de aceptar, alguien ya los había comparado.

Y fue, nada más y nada menos que, su mejor amigo.

-Blaise, ¿Tú lo apruebas?-preguntó ligeramente temeroso. Blaise no había sido partidario de Pansy al inicio de su relación pero la había aceptado por Draco. Y al final de los días de su relación con la slytherin, lo había sido menos. Por supuesto, había sido un amigo para ambos; así que no había mucho que él quisiera hacer para separarlos pese a que Draco y él no concordaban en sus opiniones.

Pero ahora con Potter, Draco quería saber su opinión y seguirla. Quería estar seguro de estar tomando la decisión correcta, y nadie mejor que Blaise para validarla.

-Draco, has sonreído dos veces en menos de diez minutos. Por supuesto que ya lo había aprobado.-Dijo el otro tomando un trozo de pan y, sin saber por qué, Draco suspiró aliviado.

-¿Pero qué hay de, bueno-dijo tratando de evitar ver a su amiga- ella?

Blaise suspiró y, tratando de olvidar la sopa en su cabeza, miró al rubio.

-Ella es mi amiga, Draco. Pero no tiene que ser la tuya. No después de todo...-susurró en voz baja-yo nunca te culparía por eso.

Draco bajó la mirada.

-Es solo... No sé qué hacer. No sé qué decir.

-Algún día tenías que avanzar, Draco. Algún día tenías que dejar todo atrás y continuar con tu vida. Algún día tenías que ser egoísta. Por ti, por la persona que está a tu lado. Estoy feliz de que lo hicieras.-Dijo- Estoy feliz de que sonrías nuevamente con el corazón y que tu mirada no esté apagada. Estoy feliz de que nuevamente existas. Estoy feliz de que seas feliz.

Draco sonrió sinceramente.

-Gracias.

Blaise asintió y volvió a su plato de ternera.

-De nada, supongo.

Aunque ninguno había olvidado el plato sobre la cabeza de Zabini, no pudieron evitarlo. Draco lo abrazó y Zabini frotó su cabello ligeramente divertido, o al menos iba a hacerlo cuando la sopa cayó sobre ambos, sorprendiéndolos. Ambos voltearon hacia Harry, quien parecía haber soltado la sopa sin pensarlo, porque estaba sorprendido igual que ellos.

Odiando al nuevo novio de su mejor amigo, Blaise miró asesinamente al Gryffindor mientras se secaba y observó satisfecho como Harry miró temeroso a Draco. Parecía que no había sido su intención soltar el plato así sobre él.

Convencido de que el moreno tendría problemas, el italiano sonrió victoriosamente y miró a Draco, quien miraba al uno y al otro aleatoriamente.

Entonces, para sorpresa de ambos y de la mesa de las serpientes, Draco se echó a reír.

.

 **Parte 18. El amor no tiene reglas.**

Harry creyó que tendría problemas con las serpientes por intentar cortejar a Draco pero, por muy poco probable que pareciera, ninguno de ellos había puesto un pero o lo había insultado cada vez que se acercaba a él.

Excepto dos de ellos.

Zabini y Parkinson.

Parkinson ocasionaba tensos momentos entre ambos y, aunque Draco aseguraba que ellos habían terminado hace mucho, Harry estaba preocupado de que el rubio se retractara de su decisión para no lastimarla. Zabini era otra historia, él tenía esa extraña conexión con Draco que lo enloquecía y lo hacía revolverse de celos con facilidad.

Si Harry podía hacer a Draco sonreír levemente, Zabini le sacaba una gran sonrisa. Si Harry lograba tomarle de la mano, Zabini se encargaba de mostrarle que él podía abrazar al rubio libremente. Si Harry le daba un beso en la frente al slytherin, Zabini se lo daba en la mejilla cerca de la boca.

Resopló enojado por tercera vez en el día, llamando la atención del rubio; quien adivinando lo que el otro chico tenía en la cabeza, se rio.

-Te está molestando-le dijo. Y Harry sonrió porque los ojos plateados parecían más vivos últimamente de lo usual.

-¿Por qué?

-Está en la etapa de esto es mío y me quiere más a mí.

-¿Parkinson también lo sufrió?

Draco dejó de sonreír y Harry se regañó mentalmente.

-No. A Blaise nunca le gustó nuestra relación. Dijo que yo daba mucho por ella y eso no era justo. Nunca entendí por qué hasta el final.

-¿Qué dice de nuestra relación?-preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema. Para su alivio, la seriedad desapareció de la cara del rubio y fue reemplazada por una ceja alzada y una sonrisa de lado.

-Creí que me estabas cortejando apenas-se burló levemente y acercó su silla a la mesa. Ambos, se suponía, estaban haciendo su redacción de pociones; así que Harry se había aprovechado para pedir ayuda a Draco y pasar más tiempo con él.

-Es lo mismo. Todos creen que ya salimos.-Dijo acercando su silla a la del rubio quien rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada cuando el moreno pegó su pierna a la de él.

-Claro, como a ti te conviene...

-¿Entonces, qué dice?

-Bueno, dice que no está seguro de cómo terminara todo, pero me desea mucha suerte.

-Genial.

Viendo a Zabini acercarse, Harry observó al slytherin escribir sobre su pergamino y se acercó aún más. Como el rubio no pareció molesto por esto, se inclinó para susurrar en su oído una simple pregunta.

-¿Puedo besarte?

Las mejillas de Draco se pusieron rojas de pronto y se preguntó por qué Potter lo ponía nervioso con facilidad. Asintió y cerró los ojos cuando Harry posó sus labios sobre los de él.

-Te quiero Draco-escuchó y su instinto fue rodear el cuello del moreno con sus brazos y dejar que el otro lo guiara en el beso. Cuando su boca fue invadida por el héroe se pegó aún más a él y acarició su cabello con suavidad.

-Ajam...

El carraspeo a su lado no le importó y continuó con lo suyo. Cuando escuchó a una tercera persona sentarse a su lado, se separó de Harry y sonrió sabiendo que la intención original de Harry era competir con su mejor amigo por la atención. No se enojó. Blaise y Harry hacían muchas cosas por él con el fin de ganar: cargar sus libros, abrazarlo, hacerlo reír, sus tareas, darle regalos...Oh, y Harry solía darle besos.

Muchos besos.

No, no estaba molesto.

-Hola Blaise-saludó a su amigo quien suspiró dramáticamente y miró al gryffindor con cansancio.

-Vale Potter, ganaste. La única manera de mejorar ese beso es tener sexo con Draco, cosa que no haré pero estoy seguro que tú sí. Digo, se han besado demasiado esta semana. Pronto no podrán quitarse las manos de encima.

La pareja se sonrojó.

-Cállate, Zabini-gruñó Harry y Draco asintió de acuerdo.

Riendo divertido, Blaise sacó unos libros de su mochila y extendió su pergamino. Alzó la mirada y miró el pergamino de Draco y luego el de Harry, que estaba casi vacío.

-¿No crees que deberías ayudarle?-le preguntó a su amigo y extendió su brazo para tomar el ensayo del moreno, quien intentó quitárselo pero fracasó.- Veamos, _Las pociones curativas y su uso en criaturas mágicas._ Es un tema raro. ¿Por qué este tema? Creía que podíamos hacer cualquiera

Harry se alzó de hombros.

-No lo sé. Solo me llamó la atención.

Con una mueca. Blaise asintió.

-¿Seguro que te llamó la atención o estabas disimulando lo mucho que babeas por Draco?

-Oh, por favor. No inicien.

Pero su advertencia no fue escuchada porque esos dos ya habían empezado una nueva batalla verbal. Mirándolos fijamente, Draco se dio cuenta que muy probablemente su relación con el Weasley menor sería parecida cuando por fin se dignase a aparecer.

¿No se supone que deberían llevarse bien el novio con el mejor amigo?, se preguntó. No tenía mucha experiencia, pero en su única y primera relación así había sido. También había muchas normas respecto a una relación que ellos no habían cumplido, pensó. No habían sido amigos antes, no compartían gustos por muchas cosas, no les agradaba la familia del otro, no sabían nada de su infancia, triunfos o sueños...

Mmmm...

-Hey Potter-no pudo evitar preguntar-¿Weasley está de acuerdo en que tú y yo salgamos?

Harry paró de discutir con Zabini y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Te preocupa?

-No, en realidad. Solo quería saberlo.

Harry sonrió.

-Ron me debe varias. No le queda otra que aceptarlo.

Viendo como Blaise le quitaba la atención de Harry de nuevo, Draco suspiró y volvió a su pergamino. ¿Qué más daba si no habían cumplido muchas normas? Harry parecía feliz y él también lo era.

.

 **Parte 20. El retraso en el amor es peligroso.**

Harry observó la mirada de Pansy sobre Draco durante los cuatro meses que ellos tenían de novios. Al principio creyó que lo estaba imaginando, pero cuando sus miradas verdes se encontraron entre sí y ella desvió la mirada, frunció el ceño y se encargó de mantener a Draco alejado de ella lo mejor que pudo. Zabini fue de gran ayuda, e incluso pudo pedirle apoyo a Nott, quien no preguntó y se limitó a asentir.

 _-Pansy aún quiere a Draco-había dicho Zabini con sus ojos azules cautelosos cuando Harry le había preguntado._

 _-¿Qué hay de Draco?-Preguntó Harry._

 _-Confía, Potter- le había respondido Zabini.-Él tenía aún sentimientos por Pansy hasta hace unos meses. No ha dicho nada de ella desde que empezó a salir contigo, así que no lo sé. ¿Pero qué vas a hacer si él la ama aún?¿Dejarle?-le preguntó._

Y Harry había llegado a la conclusión de ocupar hasta el más pequeño lugar de Parkinson en el corazón del rubio.

Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, así que pidió ayuda a Ron.

-¿Qué tal si haces cosas que él nunca hizo con Parkinson?

Pero no tenía idea de que cosas, así que le preguntó a Hermione.

-Quizá podrías hacer cosas que sí hizo con Parkinson y crear nuevas memorias. O quizá crear nuevos recuerdos con cosas que antes los hacían pelear-aconsejó.

Harry asintió decidido, y tomó una escoba con él para que volaran, pero a la mitad del camino a las mazmorras se detuvo.

Pero ¿Y si el rubio comparaba y Harry perdía?

-Hey Potter-escuchó la risa del rubio, quien saliendo de la nada se paró a su lado.- ¿Qué cuentas?

Harry lo miró durante segundos.

Draco lo observó preocupado.

 _Pero, ¿Y si Harry sólo era un reemplazo?_

Confía, había dicho Blaise. Y él quería hacerlo, pero tenía miedo.

Inseguro de qué hacer se marchó ignorando el llamado de Draco. Cuando se cruzó con Parkinson y Nott en el camino, se mordió el labio sintiéndose estúpido y se dirigió a su habitación, donde Ron lo vería sin saber qué hacer para apoyarlo.

.

 **Parte 21. La ausencia hace que el corazón esté deseoso.**

Draco había intentado perseguir a Harry, pero se había topado con Theo y Pansy; y ésta última lo había tomado de pronto de la mano, haciendo que perdiera de vista al moreno. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, pudo ver el deseo y tristeza de ella. Había ignorado su mirada por días enteros, se sintió culpable y sin saber qué hacer.

-Lo siento, Draco. Es solo que aún te quiero- le dijo sin importarle la presencia de Nott.-Por favor, regresa conmigo. Nunca, nunca más te engañaré.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido y se quedó parado frente a ella. Había esperado esas palabras, mucho.

Entonces, ¿por qué ella esperaba a que estuviera con alguien más?

 _¿Por qué su corazón parecía dividirse entre quedarse e irse?_

-Por favor-suplicó ella y Draco miró hacia donde Harry se había perdido. Él tenía su escoba en la mano, pensó Draco. ¿Quería que volaran? Entonces, ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Acaso Pansy le había dicho algo?

Mirando su mano en su muñeca, Draco puso su otra mano encima y retiró la delicada mano que había besado miles de veces.

-Yo...-titubeó.

-¡Eh, Draco!-escuchó la voz de Blaise que llegaba y volteó para verlo fruncir el ceño-He visto a Potter irse con su escoba ¿Van a volar? ¿Será que puedo ir? Por favor, quiero molestarle un rato, hace días que-observando la escena, dejó de hablar y observó cómo Draco hacía esa mirada que pedía le dijera que debería hacer. Cuando nadie dijo nada, se mordió el labio y miró a Theo, quien parecía no saber si irse o quedarse.- ¿Qué pasa?

Pero nadie decía nada, y Pansy solo veía a Draco.

Pansy tenía ojos verdes, pensó Draco, como dos hermosos peridotos. Él siempre había amado ese verde...Harry también los tenía. Sus ojos eran verdes como esmeraldas, tan vivos, tan expresivos que parecían dos vuelaplumas verdes...

Draco también los amaba.

Pero ¿no podías amar a dos personas con la misma fuerza, cierto?, pensó mirando a la chica. No podía amar ambos a la vez. Uno era más indispensable. Uno era necesario para vivir.

 _Uno era a quien más quería._

Observando a Blaise, Draco entendió que quizá Harry lo había visto antes que él. Y tenía miedo.

Como él.

Pero aun así le había hecho promesas a Draco, promesas que él había aceptado. Así que no podía cumplir su promesa a Pansy de quererla siempre o casarse con ella. Porque él ya había escogido desde hace tiempo, aceptar otras.

-Lo siento, Pansy.-Le dijo alejándose-Yo realmente te amé, mucho. Y tú me rompiste el corazón. Ahora estoy con Harry, y le quiero. Tal vez aún no sea amor, pero lo será, y entonces seré el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Podía ver el llanto de Pansy, podía oír a Nott consolándola. Podía ver a Blaise soltar un orgulloso suspiro, como si siempre hubiera sabido lo que Draco escogería. Corriendo hacia Gryffindor, Draco sonrió sabiendo que Blaise también reía.

.

 **Parte 21. Amar no tiene razón.**

Draco chocó con Weasley en el pasillo de Gryffindor y antes de que el pelirrojo le hablara, ya lo estaba empujando hacia su Casa.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa, Malfoy?-se quejó el otro-¿Por qué diantres sonríes?-le dijo enojado de que él riera mientras su amigo estaba en cama, totalmente deprimido.

-Tu contraseña-dijo Draco y lo empujó contra el retrato.

-¿Para qué diablos quieres entrar?-le gruñó el Weasley y Draco se alzó de hombros.

-Quiero decirle que lo quiero.

Con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, Ron exclamó _patatas con melaza_ y dejó al rubio entrar después de decirle donde encontrar a Harry. Se quedó parado observando al rubio subir las escaleras y solo entonces su mente pareció despertar, preguntándose por qué si Draco estaba enamorado de Harry y Harry estaba enamorado de Malfoy, su amigo estaba en cama llorando.

-Ron-escuchó-¿pasa algo?

Volteándose a ver a Hermione, Ron asintió y le contó lo que había pasado. Cuando la muchacha sonrió suavemente, pidió una explicación.

-Harry ha sido escogido-le dijo a su pelirrojo amigo.

-¿Qué no ya eran novios?-preguntó el otro y con una sonrisa la castaña le explicó sus suposiciones. Más tarde Harry les contaría lo que en realidad pasó, pero por mientras le deseaba suerte.

.

 **Parte 22. El amor es ciego**

Cuando Draco por fin encontró la habitación de Harry, y su cama, éste estaba en cama profundamente dormido; así que Draco sonrió y se acomodó para dormir junto a él, apoyando su cabeza en el espacio entre el brazo de Harry y su pecho. Podía oír su corazón, se dijo acercándose aún más al moreno y puso un brazo sobre el estómago de Harry y el otro bajo él, lo más cómodo que se podía estar. Harry estaba tan calientito, pensó con una sonrisa. Él amaba su eterna calidez.

Sintiendo el movimiento, el héroe se despertó e intentó moverse; pero Draco lo obligó a quedarse así y le besó la mejilla.

-Hola Harry-susurró el rubio acomodándose nuevamente sobre él.-Te extrañé

-¿Draco?-preguntó y las memorias de hace unas horas volvieron a él.-Verás yo-pensó rápidamente una excusa-recordé que tenía que hacer mi ensayo de...

-Supongo que podremos volar más tarde-dijo el rubio como si nada, interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Más tarde?-se preguntó el gryffindor pensando en que tanto había pasado mientras dormía, ya que Draco no solo estaba en su Casa, sino también en su habitación y su cama ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Cómo entró? ¿Desde cuándo?, no pudo evitar cuestionarse

-Más tarde-prometió Draco interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-Ahora solo quiero oír tu corazón.

Totalmente rojo, Harry se quedó en la posición impuesta. Seguro que Draco podía oír su corazón, Harry sintió que latía cada vez más fuerte y respiró varias veces para relajarse.

-Te quiero, Harry.

Las palabras de Draco lo hicieron voltear bruscamente, haciendo que ambos quedaran uno frente al otro y se miraran a los ojos. Cuando el rubio sonrió y lo besó, Harry sintió el alivio y la esperanza crecer en él fuertemente y lo abrazó a él.

-Yo también te quiero-respondió sabiendo que era la primera vez que Draco le confesaba sus sentimientos.-Lamento haberte dejado así-le dijo.

-Está bien-comentó Draco adormilándose con el calor de Harry-Esto es mejor que volar.

Con una gran sonrisa, Harry se acomodó de nuevo para dormir. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando escuchó a Draco decirle que había hablado con Pansy y le había dejado claro que ellos dos se casarían en el futuro, que se lo habían prometido el uno al otro y nada podría evitar que cumplieran su promesa. Sonriendo feliz y cerrando los ojos, Harry se sumergió en un sueño feliz que involucraba rosas rojas, niños rubios y ojos verdes. Más tarde, cuando se despertara y viera a Draco durmiendo a su lado, Harry sabría que quería eso para siempre y nunca dejaría de amarlo.

.

 **Parte 23. Un buen comienzo tiene un buen final.**

Harry observó los ojos divertidos de Draco cuando su mano se abrió y la snitch fue liberada. Resopló disgustado y se revolvió el cabello, sabiendo que era un mal perdedor.

Especialmente cuando se trataba de Draco.

-Parece que gané, Potter-rio y se acercó al moreno, quien negando con la cabeza lo miró compasivo mientras la victoria de Slytherin, en su último partido escolar, era anunciada.

-Bueno, era hora que me ganaras-se burló y divertido esquivó el manotazo que Draco intentó darle.

-Presumido-gruñó el otro, pero se acercó a él para darle un beso corto y empezar a descender hacia Zabini, quien le hizo a Harry un gesto de victoria. Harry sonrió divertido y voló hacia Ron quien, observando a su hermana suspirar tristemente, negaba con la cabeza antes de mirar a su mejor amigo.

-Hey, Harry-le dijo-¿El hurón dijo que iría a la cena de Navidad?

Harry sonrió divertido.

-No se lo he pedido, pero irá.

-¿De verdad? Oí que los Slytherins harán una fiesta en casa de Parkinson, para celebrar la Navidad.

Mirando a su rubio novio de reojo, Harry sonrió.

-Irá, lo sé.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Bueno,-dijo un poco sonrojado pero con una gran sonrisa- Ambos hemos decidido que festejaríamos juntos la Navidad donde yo quisiera, y luego Año Nuevo donde él quisiera.

Ron asintió.

-Supongo que al menos se lo imagina.

-Sí. Creo que se está preparando mentalmente. Lo vi practicando un lenguaje menos elegante frente al espejo.

Cuando los pies de ambos tocaron el suelo, Harry se despidió de Ron y caminó hacia Draco, quien era abrazado por Blaise.

-Aleja esa mano de su trasero, Zabini-le advirtió, haciendo reír al italiano.

-No lo iba a tocar. Longbottom aún tiene un trauma por lo que le hiciste cuando él accidentalmente lo rozó-se burló el Slytherin y Harry se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Fue un accidente-dijo convincentemente, pero los tres sabían que no había sido así.

-Claro-ironizó el moreno y empujó a Draco hacia Harry-Diviértanse un rato y luego déjalo venir a la fiesta. Por fin te ganó.-Festejó

Draco y Harry rieron divertidos.

-Entonces-le dijo Draco con sus ojos grises divertidos-¿Qué hacemos?

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-preguntó tomando su mano.

Pensando unos instantes, Draco sonrió.

-Volemos Potter. Nuestro destino siempre fue estar en el aire, y ahora podemos compartirlo.

Harry subió a su escoba, asintiendo. No sabía cómo, pero Draco siempre lo hacía sentir como si iniciara una aventura.

-Pero antes-dijo el rubio y lo tomó de la corbata acercándolo.

-¿Antes qué?-preguntó embobado y con una divertida sonrisa.

-Antes déjame abrazarte. Quiero oír tu corazón.

Rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo del rubio en un abrazo, ambos se quedaron ahí por minutos antes de volar. Cuando en la noche llegó a su habitación, Harry sonrió enormemente al ver la rosa sobre su buró totalmente roja. Por fin. Solo entonces sacó el anillo de sus padres y lo envolvió en un papel navideño que dejó junto a otro en su baúl.

Esta sería su primera Navidad con Draco.

Y sería el día en que él cumpliría su promesa.


End file.
